Destinos Cruzados
by Conyta Moonlight
Summary: El destino tiene sus designios y maquina para que el universo conspire a su favor, haciendo que vidas que debían encontrarse se crucen trayendo inesperadas sorpresas para dos personas que estaban destinadas a encontrase un 3 de Agosto.


**Sailor Moon, y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**NA: Este One Shot como ya les había anunciado, es una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió para homenajear a mi muso Darien Chiba. Es una mezcla de mis dos últimas historias publicadas "De papel y tinta" y "De otro" para los protagonistas de esta última usaré los nombres de la versión japonesa Usagi y Mamoru para no crear confusiones, los personajes de Seiya y Hotaru de "De Otro" serán Haruka y Michiru.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Destinos Cruzados**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un caluroso día de verano en la cuidad de Tokio aunque apenas eran las primeras horas de la mañana del día jueves, ajenas a todo el ajetreo de las calles de la moderna ciudad nipona tres amigas estaban reunidas en la consulta de una rubia que caminaba de un lado a otro.

—No sé qué hacer y solo faltan dos días —dijo Usagi dejándose caer en la silla frente a su escritorio.

—Vamos Usagi ya se nos ocurrirá algo —la animó Michiru.

—Quiero que sea algo especial, ya saben que Mamoru nunca conoció a sus padres y nunca contó con sus tíos para nada, si no fuese por la familia de Fiore ese día tan especial hubiese sido uno más.

—Ya sé, yo puedo hacerle un show privado con un trajecito bien sexy como los que le hago a Yaten —comentó giñándole un ojo a sus amigas—, para mí no sería ningún sacrificio.

—¡Mina! —la reprendieron Michiru y Usagi.

La aludida chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Ay! si solo es una bromita, que par de amargadas.

—Y tú ¿no puedes una vez llevar una conversación normal sin querer abusar de mi Mamoru? —preguntó entre molesta y divertida la rubia por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

—Para qué lo preguntas si sabes la respuesta, pero ya hablando en serio, yo insisto en que deberías reservar algún restaurante esa noche, hacer algo más íntimo con los amigos y los más cercanos. Bueno si después de eso Culito… —Usagi la miró molesta —está bien, está bien si Mamoru y tú quieren una fiesta privada nosotros les cuidamos a los tres diablillos y con la pequeño Sammy —un niño de dos años que habían adoptado al poco tiempo de nacer los trillizos que ahora ya tenían un año y medio—. Déjalo todo en mis manos.

—No va a ser posible Mina, cada año ha sido pero, olvidas lo que sucedió el año pasado. No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

—Pero si no fue mi culpa que los periodistas los siguieran y que Culito… digo Mamoru tropezara con un cable de la cámara que llevaba un programa de farándula y terminara en el hospital con un brazo fracturado.

—Pobre Mamoru, creo que debe haber sido el peor cumpleaños. Pero en eso Mina tiene razón, nosotros no tuvimos la culpa.

—No pero la prensa sabe que el cumpleaños de mi Mamo —recordó con pensar—. Es que no pueden dejarnos en paz ni siquiera ese día.

—Me importaría un bledo tener un sequito de periodistas siguiéndome con tal de poder aprovecharme de ese hombre todos los días.

—Mina —la reprendió Usagi.

—Mina, Mina —la remedó —Como si no es lo que tú haces todos los días y bien que lo disfrutas.

Michiru tomó la mano de Mina intentando llamar su atención para que no continuara hablando incoherencias.

—Cuando lo aceptaste como el hombre con el que compartirías tu vida —le recordó Michiru —tuvieron que enfrentarse a la prensa cuando salió a la luz lo de su relación, sabias de antemano a lo que él se dedicaba siendo uno de los modelos más importantes de Japón y por lo mismo que es una figura pública, y aun así accediste.

—Y como no hacerlo —aseguró Mina—, si Usagi tiene importantes e infartantes razones para hacerlo y además una gran motivación que por lo demás aún no olvido y supongo que tú tampoco Michiru —dijo con un movimiento de cejas recordando aquella vez que los encontraron infraganti, haciendo sonrojar a sus amigas —para soportar el asedio de la prensa y todo eso.

—No te cansaras nunca de recordarme ese penoso y vergonzoso incidente.

Mina perdida en los recuerdos, con una sonrisa movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Tendría que estar loca para olvidar tan majestuoso y excitante espectáculo. Ese hombre en la encarnación del pecado y tú eres la mujer más afortunada por tenerlo para ti solita.

—Mina ya deja de hablar así –la reprendió Michiru —no tienes una gota de sentido común, no sé cómo Yaten…

—Yaten me quiere y acepta tal y como soy —la interrumpió—. Créeme que tiene muy claro que fantaseo con Culito de infarto, pero también sabe perfectamente que solo es eso una fantasía que a diferencia de lo que le pasó a Usagi no sé hará realidad, yo amo a Yaten pero los ojos me los hicieron para ver y que mejor vista que ese hombre.

—Pensé que la maternidad te haría madurar pero veo que no —aseguró Usagi, aunque sabía que eso era imposible, su amiga nunca cambiaria —ya deja de distraerme y mejor ayúdenme a pensar en algo.

—¿No has pensado en hacer un viaje fuera del país por el fin de semana? —le preguntó Michiru.

—Si lo pensé, hoy iba a ver algún paquete turístico pero me di cuenta que tengo el pasaporte vencido.

—¡Ay Usagi! solo a ti te puede pasar eso. Ya ves, la única opción es reservar algún restaurante.

—No Mina, Mamoru se niega porque de alguna forma la prensa se enterará.

—Entonces podríamos ir a algún lugar fuera de Tokio

—Estuve viendo por internet, pero por la época de verano y vacaciones está todo copado.

—Quedamos en las mismas –expresó Michiru.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

—No Mina ya te dije que el baile no.

—Ay Usagi ya lo sé, no tienes para que recordármelo —fingió un puchero—. Y no, no es eso. Tengo la solución perfecta —dijo levantando el auricular del teléfono—, solo confíen en mí.

—No sé si deba hacerlo —comentó Usagi.

.

.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, en la ciudad de Osaka el sol destellaba colándose por en la ventana haciendo que un atractivo pelinegro acabara despertando y encontrándose con la mejor visión de todas, aquella pequeña rubia que llegó a su vida aventándole lodo a modo de escarmiento y que ahora era su mujer, su esposa y la madre de sus tres hijos. Estaba plácidamente dormida con la cabeza sobre su pecho, sus labios aun hinchados, entreabiertos, con la piel marcada por su propia boca, con un brazo descansado posesivamente sobre su costado y su muslo muy cerca de su entrepierna.

Acarició con ternura sus cabellos dorados que cubrían la desnudes de su espalda, recordando la noche anterior llena de pasión, gemidos y la entrega de sus cuerpos anhelantes de placer. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había hecho el amor, porque es lo único que deseaba hacer después de un largo periodo de abstinencia entre los últimos meses del embarazo de sus dos hijos porque con la enorme pero adorable barriguita que tenia se les hacía imposible tener intimidad y luego el tormentoso periodo de cuarentena tras el nacimiento de Artemis y Selene; pero por fin anoche la espera había terminado y se la había cobrado con creces, dejando completamente exhausta a su amada esposa, aunque para tranquilidad de su conciencia ella tampoco se había quejado.

Sonrió al pensar en que ya había descansado lo suficiente y aún tenían algo de tiempo antes de que despertara Endymion o alguno de los mellizos. Comenzó a acariciarla con renovada pasión y es que aunque había pasado bastante tiempo de aquella vez que la había hecho suya por primera vez nunca tendría sufriente de ella, era la única capaz de evitarlo y hacerlo sentir como una adolescente.

Suavemente la acomodó dejando su espalda sobre el colchón y emprendió un recorrido sobre su cuerpo ahora también con sus labios dejando suaves besos sobre su nívea piel, aun dormida percibía como su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus atenciones arqueándose hacia él mientras escuchaba sus leves gemidos. Volvió hasta su boca para reclamarla, sus labios se movían entre los suyos, que eran tan eran cálidos, suaves y tentadores, que al poco tiempo comenzaron a responder aquel beso al tiempo que las manos de la rubia iban hasta su cuello, enredando sus dedos en sus cortos cabellos azabaches.

—Buenos días gatita —murmuró presionando su labios ahora sobre su cuello.

—Buenos días —respondió Serena, girando la cabeza para darle más acceso. —Que hermosa forma de despertar —dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

Serena pasó sus dedos por toda la amplia espalda desnuda de él, notando como siempre lo hacía estaba sin camiseta, la recorrió por completo apreciando además estaba sin pantalones. Su cuerpo se encendió inmediatamente.

—Mmm —ronroneó él—. No pares. Aún tenemos unas horas antes de que Endy o los mellizos despierten ¿Por qué no aprovechamos ese tiempo? —sugirió besando atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios

A modo de respuesta Serena levantó su pierna y la envolvió alrededor de la cadera masculina, abriéndose por completo para él. Darien ni tonto ni perezoso aprovechó esto, acomodándose suavemente entre sus piernas. Al sentir como sus intimidades se rozaban ella jadeó,

Con un hambre voraz, Darien aprisionó sus labios con los propios, era una caricia necesaria y cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba cómo es que había vivido tantos años sin ella, besando a tantas otras cuando solamente pertenecían a los de su esposa como dos piezas que se acoplan la una a la otra con perfección milimétrica.

Recorrían sus sensibilizados cuerpos con un ardor que les consumía las entrañas, mientras de los carnosos labios de Serena se escapaba un gemido de auténtico frenesí al sentir como el cuerpo masculino se tensaba con su contacto, provocando que ella se arqueara cada vez más hacia él en busca de aquella unión que tanto necesitaba. Darien al sentir la intensa respuesta de su esposa su excitación alcanzó cotas inimaginables.

Un sonido que no era ni el de sus respiraciones agitadas si sus gemidos comenzaba a escucharse, ninguno quería prestarle atención pero se hacía persistente, dejo de sonar pero a los pocos segundos volvió a hacerlo. A tientas sin dejar de besar a su esposo Serena llevó su mano hasta la mesita de noche buscando su teléfono móvil.

—No contestes gatita —jadeó cuando la rubia se separó de sus labios.

—Debe ser importante, dame solo un minuto.

Serena vio en el visor que no tenía registrado ese número, era de Tokio, le extrañó pero aun así contesto.

—Bueno —respondió seguido de un jaqueó que no pudo evitar ante una caricia de su esposo.

—¡Serena Tsukino! dime ¿qué estás haciendo? No, mejor no me lo digas ya lo imagino —la mujer al otro lado del teléfono soltó una risita—. Acaso no sabes que si estás haciendo eso no debes contestar el teléfono.

—¿Mina?

—Claro que soy yo, quien otra.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó asombrada Serena apartando a Darien y colocándose una bata de seda para salir de la cama —Mina Aino eres tú.

Darien se sorprendió al escucharla, no había esperado que Mina Aino fuese real, siempre había pensado que era un nombre que Serena inventó cuando se conocieron para salir del paso.

—Con que Mina Aino es real —dijo el pelinegro.

Al otro lado del teléfono a Mina se le hizo algo familiar aquella voz pero pensó que debía ser imaginación suya.

—Amor después te explico ¿sí? —dijo viendo a Darien, este solo asintió —¿Mina sigues ahí?

—Claro Sere. Pero primero déjame decirte que has sido un ingrata hace cuanto que no se de ti? Tuve que conseguirme tu numero con Seiya, a por cierto me contó que esta de novio con Usui, no sé qué les pasa a todos que han comenzado a salir de closet, si supieras lo que le pasó a Usagi con Fiore.

—¡Usagi! ¿Cómo esta ella y Michiru?, es verdad hace mucho que no sé nada de ustedes.

—Todas bien, hay mucho que contar —dijo Mina enrollando el cable del teléfono ante la atenta mirada de sus amigas —. La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando terminaste la carrera de enfermería y te fuiste a Osaka

—Si amiga, perdóname es que han pasado tantas cosas. Tenemos que quedar para vernos.

—Bueno Sere, no creas que soy una interesada —rió —pero sirve para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Mamoru, el esposo de Usagi…

—¿Usagi se casó y no con Fiore?

—Pues no, ¿es que acaso no ves televisión mujer?.

—Lo siento Mina, la vida de campo es muy diferente, la verdad no estoy muy al tanto de lo que sucede en Tokio.

—Parece que no definitivamente me quedó claro cuando contestaste que te diviertes de otra forma —comentó mordaz—. Bueno, da igual. Y si Usagi se casó, pero con un verdadero adonis. Imagínate al hombre más guapo que has visto y poténcialo por diez.

—No creo que más guapo que mi Darien —dijo mandándole un beso a su esposo que la miraba molesto desde la cama después de la interrupción que habían sufrido.

—Cuando conozcas a Culito, digo a Mamo cambiaras de opinión. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema, siempre que pienso en ese hombre comienzo a desvariar doy gracias al cielo que haya solo uno —suspiró soñadora. Michiru y Usagi le hicieron un gesto para que continuara —bueno, bueno, la cosa que es esta de cumpleaños este sábado y después de un impase que hubo el año pasado, Usa quiere celebrarlo fuera de Tokio y ahí es donde entras tú.

Serena corrió a encerrarse al baño, ante la atenta mirada de Darien.

—Supongo que quieren venir a la hacienda —comentó Serena como afirmación más que pregunta.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? Por favor Sere, Seiya nos comentó que hay unas cabañas. Ni siquiera notaran nuestra presencia, prometemos no molestar en serio.

—Bueno es que precisamente el sábado también es el cumpleaños de mi esposo.

—Podríamos hacer una fiesta doble ¿no te parece una buena idea?

Serena lo pensó unos momentos, ella siempre tenía que acceder y relacionarse con los amigos de Darien. No estaría mal que él conociera a los suyos.

—Está bien Mina, pueden venir. Los espero el sábado por la mañana.

—Eres la mejor Serena nos la pasaremos de maravilla, ¡ah! y prepara el babero, aunque desde ya te advierto que Culito de infarto es de Usa y si llega a dejarlo algún día yo tengo preferencia así que no te ilusiones —Serena podía escuchar los reclamos de la aludida al otro lado del teléfono —bueno amiga nos vemos dentro de dos días, adiosito.

—Hasta el sábado Mina, saludos a las chicas.

En cuanto Serena terminó la llamada se llevó el teléfono hacia su pecho y suspiró, no estaba segura de cómo se tomaría Darien la noticia, había creído que sería suficiente con lo de la fiesta sorpresa como para además enterarse que iba a tener que compartirla un desconocido y que para empeorarlo todo según Mina era demasiado atractivo. Serena solo esperaba que su lado celoso y posesivo no saliera a relucir porque no importaba lo guapo que fuera el esposo de Usagi, ella solo tenía ojos para Darien.

Salió del bañó un tanto nerviosa pensando cómo se lo diría a Darien y se encontró con la mirada penetrante de su esposo recostado sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, haciendo que se marcaran sus músculos, la sabana le cubría hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso, esa simple escena hizo que Serena sintiera que le quemaban las venas.

—¿Por qué huiste al baño? ¿Acaso me ocultas algo gatita?

—¿Eh? Claro que no amor. Es solo que quería hablar con Mina, ya te enteraras.

—Con que Mina Aino no es un invento, porque nunca me lo dijiste —dijo sentándose sobre la cama.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —dijo caminando hacia él—, pero ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir hablando gatito? —preguntó sugerente dejando caer sensualmente la bata que cubría su desnudes.

Darien simplemente la atrajo hacia él y se dejó caer con ella sobre la cama, haciendo que Serena quedara sobre su cuerpo, acaban de unir sus labios cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño pelinegro entró llamando a sus padres se separaron inmediatamente e intentaban cubrirse con las sabanas.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde en la cuidad de Tokio un grupo de amigos se reunía en una hermosa casa, de un exclusivo barrio de la ciudad, después de extenuantes horas de trabajo para relajarse un rato.

—Quieres dejar de rascarte esa oreja —le pidió Haruka mirando a su amigo—, la tienes más roja que un tomate.

—La he tenido así todo el día —se quejó el bronceado pelinegro.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen Mamoru, alguien debió haber estado hablando de ti durante todo el día, y creo imaginar quien —comentó divertido Yaten recordando lo que su diosa y sus amigas estarían organizando.

Mamoru tomó su vaso mirando el líquido ambarino y espumoso para darle un sorbo

—Quien… no, quienes querrás decir, pero sobre todo esa loca que tienes por esposa —dijo mirando a Yaten —Usagi insiste en lo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños y tanto Mina como Michiru no hacen más que secundarla.

—Ya las conoces sabes que no se darán por vencidas.

—Yaten tiene razón además ¿Qué puede ser peor que lo del año pasado?

—O que el año anterior cuando Mina compró por erro velas explosivas y a tu representante casi le da un ataque creyendo que te habías quemado —les recordó Fiore.

—Así que cuando apagues las velas te proteges la cara. Y si esta vez te quiebras un pie ya sabes que pueden tomarte fotografías de medio cuerpo con tal de que no te des en la cara o te quiebres la nariz todo bien —bromeó Haruka bebiendo su cerveza

—Que gracioso. En vez de estar molestando deberían dedicarse a entretener a sus esposas para que olviden ese asunto de la fiesta.

—No seas amargado Mamo —intervino Fiore —Usa solo quiere hacer algo especial por ti, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no fue su culpa que llegaran tantos periodistas para cubrir tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

—Sé que tienes razón pero aun así no quiero arriesgarme.

—¿A que no quieres arriesgarte mi amor? —preguntó Usagi entrando a la sala seguida de Mina y Michiru.

Mina corrió donde estaba su esposo, lo besó y se sentó en sus piernas.

—De lo que han estado tramando ustedes tres durante todo el día para que nos hayan citado a todos aquí.

—Mamoru está al borde del colapso nervioso —comentó risueño Yaten.

—No comas ansias cariño —dijo Usagi dándole un beso a modo de saludo —¿Y los niños?

—Jugando en la habitación, ya cenaron Setsuna los está cuidando.

—Que bien, así podemos hablar más tranquilos.

—Usagi si es por lo de la fiesta ya sabes lo que pienso.

—De eso ya me encargué Culito… digo… Mamoru, así que ya ni te apures con eso tu solo tienes que verte igual de irresistible que siempre y si es posible más, porque esta vez seré yo quien se deleite tomando las fotografías —le comentó Mina guiñándole un ojo —te prometo que no habrá nada de prensa.

—Ni velas especiales —le echó en cara un divertido Haruka abrazado a Michiru.

—Ay ese solo fue un pequeño detalle, a cualquiera le puede pasar —dijo Mina agitando la mano—. Conseguí un lugar en Osaka es la hacienda de una amiga, Serena era compañera de nuestra en la facultad, pero ella estaba en la carrera de enfermería. La llamé y dijo que no había problema, el sábado a primera hora viajamos para allá.

—Usagi, creí que había quedado claro el tema —le reclamó su esposo.

—Es el día en que naciste amor, es solo una vez al año. No podemos hacer como si fuera un día cualquiera.

—Culito… quiero decir Mamo no puedes hacerle ese desaire a mi amiga, además estaremos lejos de la prensa y de todo. Prometo que esta vez todo será perfecto.

Mamoru miró la ilusión en los ojos de su esposa, sus amigos tenían razón ¿Qué podía ser peor?

—Está bien, ustedes ganan.

—Te prometo que no habrán sorpresas —le aseguró confiada su esposa.

.

.

.

En la Hacienda Milenio de plata.

El viernes dos de Agosto Darien puso el grito en el cielo cuando Serena le comentó lo de la visita de sus amigos, al recordar que había corrido a encerrarse en el baño los celos se apoderaron de él creyendo que quizá vendría algún ex-pretendiente de su gatita, sus antiguos demonios y fantasmas volvieron a aparecer, así que no hizo más que reclamarle. Serena le aseguró que no era lo que él estaba pensando, pero él seguía de testarudo diciéndole si ya se había cansado de él y un centenar de cosas más, así que no le quedó de otra que contarle lo de su fiesta sorpresa que ya no lo seria, y que casualmente era el cumpleaños del esposo de una de sus amigas, claro que omitió el hecho según la loca de Mina era un verdadero adonis, por lo que le habían pedido el favor si podían pasar ese fin de semana allí y como ella no las veía hace mucho accedió gustosa a que lo hicieran.

Darien se sentía un completo estúpido una vez más. Creía que ya había controlado sus arrebatos pero cuando se trataba de Serena no podía hacerlo, se disculpó con ella y le dijo que entonces mañana se haría el sorprendido.

Por la tarde Serena dejó a sus hijos al cuidado de Darien y se fue al pueblo junto con Andrew y Lita, allí se reunieron con Neflyte y Molly, y la hija de ambos la pequeña Saori, que acaban de llegar hace unos días de Francia. Compraron las cosas que harían falta para la fiesta de mañana, porque Mina le había enviado una lista con las cosas que ellos llevarían.

Serena quería que todo saliera perfecto, era el primer cumpleaños de Darien que pasaban juntos porque el anterior él había tenido que viajar a Paris para arredrar su departamento.

Una vez que compraron todo lo que necesitaban emprendieron el camino de regreso a la hacienda. Endymion estaba feliz de ver a su pequeña amiga, corrió abrazarla y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, cosa que no hacía muy feliz a Neflyte como le decía a Darien hijo de Tigre tiene las mismas rayas, aunque apenas tenía un año y seis meses, y pudiese sonar extremado quería protegerla de todo y no quería que su hija sufriera por un hombre. Darien solo animaba a su hijo y lo aconsejaba en cuanto al arte de la conquista, ante la mirada de desconcierto al no entender a lo que su padre se refería porque el solo quería ir a jugar con su amiga y enseñarle los gatitos que había tenido Diana, Neflyte echaba humo al escuchar a su amigo mientras que Molly y Serena reían por las exageraciones de sus esposos, los niños a pena y habían dejado los pañales y sus padres ya estaban pensando en una supuesta relación amorosa.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, dando paso a un nuevo día que traería grandes sorpresas para todos.

.

.

.

En Tokio un grupo de amigos habían emprendido su viaje con destino a Osaka. Mamoru iba conduciendo una SUV negra, en el asiento del copiloto en una silla para bebes iba dormido Sammy mientras que Usagi sentada en la parte trasera rodeada de tres sillas para bebes donde iban los trillizos: Kousagi, Serenity y el pequeño Mamoru.

Yaten y Mina iban en su automóvil gris plata, con su hija Mary, Fiore y Zafiro iban con ellos para no ir en tantos coches, seguidos de Haruka y Michiru junto a Peruru su hijo de tres años en deportivo amarillo.

Mina le había avisado a Serena que saldrían como a las diez de la mañana por lo que llegarían cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, pero con lo que no contaba es que los chicos se negaran rotundamente porque no estaban dispuestos a manejar durante las horas de mayor calor, además que entre más tarde salieran era peor para Mamoru porque más probabilidades tenía de que algún paparazi los siguiera. Por lo que para desgracia de Mina partieron a las 6 de la mañana y como estaba más dormida que despierta olvidó su celular y ella era la única que tenía el número de Serena por lo que no podría avisarle que llegarían algunas horas antes pero prefirió omitir ese pequeño detalle para no llevarse una regañina por parte de todos.

Cerca del mediodía en Milenio de plata Serena salió de la hacienda en busca de Darien, quien había estado toda la mañana en el campo resolviendo asuntos propios de la finca. El sol pegaba con fuerza a esa hora del día, iba bajando las escaleras y aunque los rayos del astro rey la encandilaban divisó la figura de Darien a los pies de las escalinatas, corrió hacía él y se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo, inesperadamente para Serena él no correspondió a ese beso, sus labios le parecían extrañamente diferentes e incluso su olor no era el mismo de siempre, ni le provocaba lo mismo, pero no le prestó atención a aquello y continuó besándolo pero él permanecía como petrificado

_«¿_Acaso sigue molesto conmigo?_.» _pensó Serena

—Serena Shields —se escuchó en toda la hacienda el rugido de un molesto Tigre.

Una confundida Serena se separó del hombre al que estaba besando, no entendía cómo podía estar frente a él con sus labios unidos y al mismo tiempo escuchar su grito delante de ella.

Se quedó de piedra al ver a Darien a solo uno metro de ellos, si aquel hombre no era su esposo ¿a quién demonios había besado?

Miró al hombre en cuestión y sintió que le faltaba al ver que efectivamente aquel hombre era idéntico a su esposo, pero ahora que lo veía bien se daba cuenta de que no era su gatito, estaba mucho más bronceado, el cabello más largo que el de Darien y su ojos eran un solo un poco más claro y con destellos amatistas en cambio los de su esposo eran de un intenso azul zafiro, no tenían el mismo brillo ni la miraban de la misma forma en la que lo hacían los de Darien.

Darien al ver aquella escena sintió que las venas iban a estallarle en cualquier momento, a pesar de haberle dicho que era por la fiesta él la había visto nerviosa los últimos dos días y finalmente sus sospechas se habían hecho realidad: sin remordimientos Serena se había lanzado a los brazos de otro hombre. Acortó que los separaba a grandes zancadas, agarró fuertemente a aquel idiota del brazo para voltearlo hacía él, estaba decidido a golpearlo pero dejó el puño en el aire al ver el rostro de aquel sujeto.

—¡En el rostro no! que vale oro —se escuchó el grito de Fiore.

Serena y Darien estaban tan sumidos en aquel malentendido que no se habían percatado de los automóviles estacionados fuera de la mansión.

Los recién llegados habían sido testigos de la escena desde sus respectivos automóviles y solo veían la espalda de aquel hombre que quería golpear a Mamoru.

—Serena te dije que Culito era de Usagi —le reclamó Mina —ni siquiera yo he sido tan descarada de besarlo —dijo negando con la cabeza.

Darien soltó la camisa del hombre que parecía su clon y se volteó hacía los recién llegados dejándolos boquiabiertos a todos.

Todos estaban sin palabas, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo. Darien y Mamoru volvieron a mirarse intentando comprender lo que veía, era como si se estuvieran viendo al espejo solo habían pequeños detalles que los diferenciaban. Por el grito de Darien todos se alarmaron al interior de la mansión, así que salieron a ver qué pasaba.

—¡Hey Tigre! ¿Qué pasó para que le gritaras a la gatita de ese modo?

Darien se volteó a verlo al igual que Mamoru. A Neflyte, de pie en medio de la escaleras, casi se le salen los ojos, al igual que a Molly y Luna. Endymion salió tras ellos, corrió hasta donde estaba su madre y miró detenidamente a Mamoru y luego a Darien, se acercó a este último y se abrazó a sus piernas.

—Papi —lo llamo jalándole el pantalón y dando saltitos para que lo cargara.

Darien lo tomó en brazos, Endymion le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego miró a Mamoru y le sacó la lengua.

—Al menos mi hijo sí me reconoce —dijo por fin Darien aun aturdido pero sobre todo molesto mirando a Serena.

—Yo… lo siento tanto… —expresó la rubia mirando al hombre que acababa de besar.

—Mamoru —respondió el pelinegro al notarla dudosa.

—Mamoru. Perdóname tú también Usagi —pidió mirando a su amiga, y luego a Darien —pero sobre todo tu amor. Yo no quería besarlo —dijo ruborizada y avergonzada —salí de la hacienda a buscarte, iba bajando las escaleras y me cegó el sol por eso no le veía bien el rostro y creí que eras tú ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme que había alguien tan parecido a ti?

—Yo diría iguales —comentó Molly.

Mina se talló los ojos un par de veces para luego pestañar exageradamente.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Oh mi Dios! —exclamó Mina, llamando la atención de todos excepto de Darien y Mamoru que permanecían de espaldas, y aprovecho la ocasión para hacer las comparaciones de cierta parte de su anatomía que la hacía delirar —¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera Dios?, ya era demasiada tentación un Culito de infarto y ahora me mandas dos.

—¡Mina! No es momento para tus comentarios —le reclamó Yaten.

—Pero si es verdad, hasta en eso se parecen —dijo ladeando la cabeza —sí, hasta en eso, a menos de que este viendo doble, ¿Culito de infarto por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías un hermano?

Ambos se voltearon a verla molestos.

—¡No somos hermanos! —dijeron los dos pelinegros a coro.

—Y mi nombre es Mamoru, Mina, Mamoru —añadió fastidiado.

—Dicen que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar del mundo ¿no? —comentó Haruka.

—¿Y quién diría que lo tendrías tan cerca eh Mamo? —bromeó un poco Fiore para amenizar el ambiente.

—Son tan parecidos —dijo Usagi acercándose hasta ellos.

Al hacerlo Usagi pudo notar las pequeñas diferencias que habían entre ellos, pero más que el cabello, el bronceado o el leve matiz del color de sus ojos al igual como le ocurrió a Serena podía notar la diferencia en la forma en que la miraban que parecían dos personas completamente diferentes. Sonrió al recordar cuando aún estaba comprometida con Fiore y tenía aquellas fantasías con Mamoru había agradecido que solo hubiese uno y por alguna locura del destino se encontraba con un doble de su ahora esposo.

—Si no supiera que el único hijo del señor Shields es mi niño Darien yo también diría que son hermanos —comentó Luna—. Pero bueno, ahora que se aclaró el malentendido es mejor que entren hace mucho calor, además deben venir cansados ¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres Darien Shields que no invitas a pasar a tus invitados?

—¿eh? Sí lo siento, pasen. Están en su casa.

Todavía algo aturdidos todos comenzaron a bajar sus bolsos y el equipaje que traían. Luna guio a todos los pequeños cuarto de juegos, agradecía que Kakyuu la niñera que les ayudaba en ocasiones y también Lita fuera ayudarles a pesar de ser fin de semana porque parecía un jardín infantil con tantos niños. El resto se quedaron en la sala, se hicieron las respectivas presentaciones mientras compartían algunos refrescos.

Durante todo el tiempo Darien y Mamoru no hacían más que mirarse, de cierta forma ambos sentían como si se mirasen al espejo, pensando en cómo era posible que se pareciesen tanto dos personas que no tenían ningún parentesco. Ambos querían averiguar cosas del otro para convencerse de que nada los unía, pero ya tenían bastante con las miradas de todos sobre ellos como para sacar el tema a relucir. Sentían una extraña conexión más allá de lo físico, pero ninguno era capaz de admitirlo en voz alta.

Al poco tiempo se sirvió la comida, todos habían hecho buena camarería, la plática era amena, además que Mina siempre salía con sus ocurrencias haciéndolos reír a todos. Unas horas después de reposar, Serena sugirió que fueran a la piscina para refrescarse porque hacía demasiado calor. Todos fueron a cambiarse y se reunieron en el área de la piscina. Los últimos en llegar fueron Darien con Endymion en brazos y Serena, que había estado alimentando a Selene y Artemis, como aún eran demasiado pequeños los dejaron al cuidado de Luna. La mayoría ya estaba dentro de la piscina y los niños en una pequeña pileta, los únicos que no habían entrado al agua eran Usagi, Mamoru, Michiru, Mina y Yaten que estaba bajó una sombrilla jugando a los naipes.

Endymion se removía inquieto en los brazos Darien de su padre, Serena como ya lo conocía le había aplicado el protector solar cuando estaban en la casa porque su hijo en otra vida seguramente había sido un pez porque si fuera por el viviría dentro del agua, Darien bajó a su pequeño para que pudiera ir con los demás niños a la pileta y Mina casi se quedó sin aire al poder apreciar el cuerpo de Darien cubierto solo con un traje de baño de color azul marino algo ajustado, no como los típicos hawaianos, haciendo que se marcaran muy bien sus atributos, tenía el abdomen trabajado y los oblicuos bien marcado, definitivamente no tenía nada que enviarle a Mamoru.

—Usagi, no lo puedo creer, sin duda este es mi sueño hecho realidad: dos Culitos de infarto y para deleite de mis ojos en el mismo lugar. Ahora solo tendría que cumplir mi fantasía completa, tenerlos a los dos en la mismo cuarto y…

—¡Mina! —la interrumpió Yaten.

Pero a la rubia no pareció importarle y continuó con su ensoñación hablándole a Usagi.

—¿No me digas que nunca fantaseaste con ello? Dime acaso ¿no te imaginas disfrutando, besando y acariciando esos cuerpazos?

Serena y Darien llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos, alcanzando a escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Cuándo dejaras de hablar de mi como si fuera un trozo de carne? —demandó Mamoru.

—Cuando estés viejo, feo y arrugado, y para eso falta mucho. Ahora solo me provocas querer…

—¡Mina ya cállate! —le reclamaron las chicas.

—¡Pero chicas si es enserio! solo imagínenselos, ¿no sean tan mojigatas de decir que desde que los vieron no han fantaseado con tener a esos dos bombones en la cama aprovechándose de ustedes? —suspiró soñadora —creo que me va a dar algo de solo pensar en aprovecharme de Culito de infarto y este Tigre.

—Pero que te quede claro mi querida mina —le advirtió una molesta Usagi —esas fantasías solo quedarán en eso… en meras fantasías, porque yo no voy a permitir que mi Culito de infarto como le dices tú se preste a eso.

—Ni yo que mi Tigre muestre sus rayas a otra que no sea yo —secundó Serena —bastante me costó que reconociera que me ama, así que lo siento amiga tendrás que seguir fantaseando.

Mina solo hizo un puchero provocando la risa de todos.

Al poco tiempo todos estaban disfrutando de la refrescante agua de la enorme piscina.

Pero había algo que había estado rondando en su cabeza desde que vio a Darien y quería comprobarlo. Así que en cuanto lo vio salir junto a Serena ella lo hizo detrás de ellos, fingió tropezarse y se agarró de lo primero que encontró el bañador de Darien.

—¡Lo sabía! hasta en eso se parecen —aseguró Mina—, también tienes un perfecto Culito de infarto.

—Ito farto —gritó la pequeña Mary de un año al escuchar a su madre.

Darien se subió avergonzado el pantalón agradeciendo que no se haya visto nada más que su trasero, ahora tenía claro que aquella rubia loca era peligrosa. Lo mejor era huir de allí, así que se fue a recostar a una reposadera.

Serena se acercó a Mina que seguía al borde de la piscina.

—Te conozco Minako Aino, lo hiciste a propósito.

—Ay Sere sabes que odio que me digan así, además no vi nada que no haya visto antes, solo quería comprobar mi teoría y tenía razón. ¿Pero sabes? Hay algo que me llamó la atención.

—Que no tenía el trasero bronceado como debe tenerlo Mamoru.

—Sí. Bueno… pero no solo eso, los dos tiene el mismo lunar del lado izquierdo ¿no es extraño?.

Las palabras de Mina impactaron fuertemente a Serena, aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Estas segura Mina?

—Pero claro, mis bellos ojos han sido bendecidos al ver tan bellas anatomías y déjame decirte que tu Tigre no tiene nada que envidiarle a Culito de infarto porque él también lo es, o sea sería un Tigre culito de infarto ¿suena bien no?

—Claro —respondió Serena sin prestarle atención.

—Aunque de haber sabido que había uno igual a Mamo lo hubiese buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y lo amarró a mi cama como mi esclavo sexual —Serena comenzó a caminar hacia la casona —¡hey Sere! No te enojes si era una broma, Sere —le gritó.

Pero Serena no era consciente de nada más, ni siquiera la escuchó, tenía solo una idea dándole vueltas en su cabeza, desde que los había visto no dejaba de martillarle la cabeza aquel pensamiento, había hablado con Luna, pero ella le había asegurado otra vez que no podía ser posible. Le había hecho discretamente algunas preguntas a Usagi sobre su esposo, eran demasiadas las casualidades. Pero luego del comentario de Mina, no le quedaban dudas, algo le decía que estaba en lo cierto y de pronto recordó que había algo que podía ayudarla a descifrar aquella incógnita y dejó hablando sola a su loca amiga para ir en busca de esa respuesta.

La habitación de Artemis Shields permanecía intacta, nadie había querido mover ni un solo mueble. Serena sacó de mesita de noche una pequeña llave y se dirigió hacia el armario, buscó tal como lo había hecho hace algunos más de dos años aquel hombre al que siempre consideraría su padre saco una caja de madera, camino hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde con aquel objeto sobre sus piernas.

Creyó que nunca más tendría que ver lo que había en su interior aunque las imágenes jamás se borrarían de su memoria, sabía que la realidad debía haber sido mucho más cruel y desgarradora para Darien de lo que mostraban esas horribles fotografías, y por lo mismo él se esforzaba por darle todo el amor y cariño a sus hijos que él nunca recibió. No quería verlas, pero debía hacerlo. Era la única manera de encontrar aquel eslabón que confirmaría que estaba en lo cierto.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y con manos temblorosas abrió la caja, sacó los documentos que había en su interior. Comenzó a leer la investigación del detective que Artemis había contratado, la madre de Darien si se le podía llamar madre, no parió en un hospital por lo que no habían registros médico que pudieran serle de utilidad a Serena, continuó leyendo hasta que algo llamó su atención: una de las direcciones coincidía con la que le había dado Usagi, cuando le contó que Mamoru y Fiore habían sido vecinos cuando niños, donde según aquella investigación vivía Karmesite Chiba, la medio hermana de Hotaru Chiba, la mujer que le dio la vida a Darien.

—¡Dios mío! entonces sí es posible —murmuró temblando por lo que acaba de descubrir.

Luego de aquel importante hallazgo siguió leyendo pero no encontró nada que fuera de utilidad, así que continúo con la parte más difícil las fotografías. No puedo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, al volver a ver lo mucho que había sufrido su amado Darien, de pronto una llamó su atención, Serena se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca intentando acallar un gemido que salió de ella.

¿Cómo no lo habían visto antes? ¿Cómo ni siquiera los investigadores se habían dado cuenta?

En aquella imagen se veía un pequeño pelinegro de unos cuatro años en la calle, sentado sobre la acera con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que era Darien, pero la expresión de sus ojos era completamente distinta ese niño no era su esposo, era Mamoru.

No había dudas, ellos dos eran hermanos gemelos.

Habían nacido el mismo día y el mismo año, eran idénticos, tenían la misma marca de nacimiento que también tenían sus hijos, su madre era la misma maldita mujer. Seguramente ella, como le confió Usagi abandonó a Mamoru recién nacido, puede que el investigador llegara hasta la casa de Karmesite Chiba y viera a Mamoru pensando que era Darien, pero como era Hotaru había estado solo unos días en aquel lugar, dejando a Darien desamparado en algún lugar. Según la investigación dice que Hotaru se dio cuenta de que la seguía y huyó de allí, sin que el detective se diera cuenta y como al investigador quien le interesaba era ella la siguió tras su pista en cuanto se fue. Y luego cuando por fin la encontraron y dieron con el paradero de Darien, como era obvio Artemis terminó la búsqueda sin saber que tenía dos hijos y no uno.

Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la habitación, cuando fue consciente del tiempo ya el crepúsculo estaba haciendo su aparición, los últimos rayos del sol se filtraban por la venta, en unas horas más realizarían la fiesta para los cumpleañeros. Salió de allí, bajando a tientas la escalera, encontrándose con el salón lleno de gente, todos se habían cambiado ella era la única que permanecía aun con traje de baño y pareo.

Darien llegó hasta ella y la abrazó.

—¿Estás bien gatita? —preguntó al verla pálida y con los ojos hinchados, era evidente que había llorado —amor me estas asustando ¿Sere Qué tienes? ¿Dónde estabas metida?

Serena temblaba entre sus brazos y no precisamente de frio preocupando más a Darien.

—Te juró que si le hiciste algo Shields de esta no te salvas —lo amenazó Seiya que acababa de llegar hace poco y se había enterado del incidente del medio día.

—Tranquilo Seiya Darien no me hizo nada, me alegra que estés aquí. Estoy bien gatito —hizo un intento de sonrisa—, estaba en cuarto de tu padre.

—¿Qué hacías allí? —preguntó extrañado.

—Te lo diré pero vamos al cuarto, Mamoru —dijo viendo a su ahora cuñado —¿podrías acompañarnos?

—¿Yo? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, los preciso a ambos.

Mina se acercó hasta Serena.

—Eres insaciable Sere, no te basta con tener a un adonis para tu solita que ahora quieres dos, pobre Usagi —dijo viendo a su otra amiga —a pesar de mis encantos yo no pude conquistarlo, pero a ti no te basta ni con uno.

—Mina, creo que no es momento para tus imprudencias —dijo Yaten entre dientes.

—¡Qué!, ¿imprudente yo? pero si es la verdad o acaso ¿no escucharon lo mismo que yo?. Díganme ¿para qué más los quiere a ellos, los tres solitos en una habitación? Para lo mismo que los querría yo.

—Mina ya cállate —exigió Usagi abrazada a Mamoru.

Serena se sonrojó por el comentario de Mina, pero ya conocía bastante bien la forma de ser de su amiga, sinceramente no había pensado en que podía malinterpretarse aquella petición, por lo cual para que no hubieran malos entendidos y Mina no pensase tonterías ni siguiera con sus locuras, lo mejor era que Usagi fuese con ellos, después de todo ella era la esposa de Mamoru.

—Usagi, tú también tienes que estar presente, acompáñenos ambos por favor —ambos se acercaron hasta Serena y Darien—, lo que debo decirles debe ser en privado, si nos disculpan —se disculpó con sus invitados.

Las dos parejas salieron de la sala y se encaminaron hacia el segundo piso, hasta el cuarto de Artemis Shields.

Mina no les quitó los ojos de encima, sabía que no iban a hacer lo que supuestamente había dicho, solo que así era ella, no podía contenerse. Era evidente que algo le había ocurrido a Serena ¿pero que tenía que ver con Mamoru y Usagi? Pensaba en mil razones y se preocupó al pensar que tal vez la fiesta se cancelaba, ella le había prometido a sus amigos que todo saldría bien, pero ¿y si había ocurrido algo? Debía averiguarlo. No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando Yaten la sujetó del brazo.

—Ni se te ocurra seguirlos Mina, no creo haber escuchado que Serena dijera que podías ir.

—Solo quería averiguar si ocurrió algo. Les prometí que este día no habría sorpresas y ya creo que fue suficiente para Culito de infarto encontrar a su clon aquí.

—Sea lo que sea es asunto de ellos cuatro Mina —le recordó Michiru.

—Tú no cambias ¿eh Mina? Sigues igual que siempre —rió Seiya—, no sé qué tenga mi bombón pero cuando todo se aclaré seguro nos dirá lo que ocurrió y porqué…

Seiya no pudo continuar porque interrumpido por dos pequeños pelinegros muy parecidos pero con algunos meses de diferencia que en cuestión de horas se habían hecho grandes amigos seguidos por pequeño torbellino rubio de ojos esmeraldas que corría tras ellos.

—Al menos Endymion tiene alguien más con quien entretenerse y se olvide de mi bebita.

—Neflyte mi amor son solo niños —le recordó Molly.

—Niños o no es digna hija de su madre —comentó Fiore al ver a la pequeña Mary corriendo por todos lados tras de Endymion y Mamoru haciéndolos reír a todos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación que alguna vez perteneció a Artemis Shields estaban expectantes a lo que iba a decir Serena.

—Bien gatita ya estamos aquí ¿quieres decirnos que pasa y por qué tienen que estar ellos presentes? —inquirió preocupado viendo a Serena y luego a Mamoru que tenía abrazada Usagi frente a él.

Serena suspiró y tomó la mano de su esposo.

—Sé que te afecta hablar de ella pero es necesario —dijo sin rodeos mirando a Darien y luego al otro pelinegro —¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre Mamoru?

—Hotaru Chiba —respondió sin entender a donde quería llegar.

A Darien casi se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas al escucharlo.

—¿Qué día y año naciste?

—3 de Agosto de 1985 ¿a qué viene todo esto Serena?

—Solo responde ¿sí? —Mamoru asintió —¿tienes una marca de nacimiento en el glúteo izquierdo y que también lo tienen tus hijo?

Mamoru la miró perplejo, aunque seguramente Mina se lo dijo en alguno de sus desatinados comentarios, pero aun así quiso salir de la duda.

—Sí. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque mis hijos también la tienen y porque su abuelo, Artemis Shields, la tenía. Así como sus dos hijos gemelos también la tienen.

Darien apretaba la mano de Serena y su respiración se volvía errática.

—Serena ¿estas queriendo decir que…? —insinuó Usagi sin atreverse a terminar la idea.

—Que Darien también nació un 3 de Agosto de 1985, que su madre también es Hotaru Chiba y que tiene la misma marca de nacimiento que su hermano. Sí, lo que intento decirles es que Darien y Mamoru son hermanos.

Mamoru se abrazó aún más a su esposa si podía, tenía la vista fija en Darien que parecía estar en otra dimensión.

—No puede ser cierto —murmuró por fin Darien.

—Lo es mi Tigre —aseguró abrazando a un aturdido Darien—. Son idénticos eso ya es prueba, además de todo lo que ya les dije.

—Esa mujer me abandonó cuando apenas tenía unos días de nacido ¿para qué iba a hacerlo mientras se entregaba a su otro hijo a su padre para que viviera lleno de lujos? No tiene sentido.

Tambaleante Darien se acercó hasta la cama de su padre y se dejó caer en ella apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, Serena al verlo tan atormentado fue tras él, se sentó a su lado y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.

—En la mesita junto a la venta a una caja, cuando veas su contenido entenderás todo, solo prométanme que nunca hablaran sobre su contenido.

Mamoru y Usagi asintieron y caminaron hacía donde les había indicado Serena. El pelinegro tomó la carpeta de la investigación y comenzó a leer junto con Usagi. Mientras Mamoru más avanzaba más se sorprendía, más aun al ver las fotografías, se sentía un completo idiota por lo que acababa de decir. No podía créelo, como el destino maquinó para que de alguna forma dos caminos que habían estado unidos volvían a encontrarse.

_«¿_Tengo un hermano?_.» _pensó Mamoru.

En realidad más de una vez lo había pensado, si tenía hermanos o quien era su padre, pero nunca había podido responder aquellas interrogantes, pero ahora lo sabía y debía agradecérselo a la loca de Mina.

—Supongo que te diste cuenta que en la investigación aparece la dirección de la casa de tu tía —le dijo Serena a Mamoru mientras acariciaba con ternura su esposo que seguía en la misma posición— hay una fotografía que deje a parte de todas, creo que debes haberte dado cuenta que ese eres tú y no Darien, creo que el investigador no debe haberse dado cuenta de ello, por lo que dice esa mujer solo estuvo unos días y huyó de allí y él le siguió la pista sin saber que tú permanecías en aquella casa.

La presencia de Serena siempre lograba tranquilizar a Darien, ella era la única capaz de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad, ella le retiró las manos de su esposo de su rostro y lo besó en la mejilla con todo su amor.

—No estás solo —él se volteó hacia ella —Yo Estoy contigo, así como Endy, Artemis y Selene…además ahora tienes un hermano —ella le sonrió —. Te amo ¿lo sabes verdad?

Darien asintió y la abrazó.

—Gatita, mi gatita.

Serena le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, se giró a ver a Usagi, que tenía las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas tal como le había pasado a ella misma las dos veces que había visto aquella investigación, Serena le hizo un gesto para que los dejaran solos poniéndose de pie. La otra rubia entendió claramente lo que intentaba decirle sin palabras, besó a su esposo y avanzó hacia ella, ambas salieron de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo ambas se abrazaron comenzaron a desplazarse así hacia el salón.

Mientras en la habitación Darien y Mamoru se veían sin saber que hacer o decir. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiesen esperado que a estas alturas de su vida fueran a descubrir que tenían un hermano y más aún gemelo.

—Creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo como para seguir callados ¿no lo crees? —se atrevió a decir Mamoru para romper el hielo.

Darien se rascó nervioso la cabeza miró a su hermano y vio que hacía lo mismo ambos sonrieron.

—Sí, es solo que esto me ha pillado por sorpresa, bueno a ti también claro, supongo que no esperabas esta noticia y menos hoy.

—Pues no, la verdad hubiese preferido unas horas a solas con mi Usagi como regalo de cumpleaños, pero tendré que conformarme con pasarlas conversando con mi hermano —bromeó.

—Mi hermano… —repitió Darien poniéndose de pie —suena bien ¿no?

Mamoru asintió, ambos comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre ellos y terminaron fundiéndose en un abrazo, ahora entendían esa extraña e inexplicable conexión que sintieron cuando se vieron por primera vez, tenían la misma sangre.

Hablaron por largo tiempo, no sabían cuánto, pero lo sufriente como para ponerse al día con los veintiocho años que habían estado separados. Hubo temas de los que no hablaron para no remover viejas heridas sobre todo para Darien, y después de ver aquellos documentos no era necesario. Lo que más lamentaba Mamoru es no haber llegado a conocer a su padre, pero Darien le aseguró que él lo hubiese amado.

Cuando salieron de la habitación todos los esperaban expectantes porque aunque las presionaron para que hablaran Serena y Usagi no habían querido adelantar nada diciéndole que cuando ellos bajaran les explicarían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Hasta que llegan tigre! —dijo Neflyte al verlo.

Mina avanzó hacia ellos

—Díganme que no se arruinó la fiesta —le dijo los recién llegado—, prometo cerrar mi hermosa boquita toda la noche pero no quiero arruinar otra vez tu cumpleaños —comentó viendo al pelinegro.

Darien y Mamoru se miraron con aquella complicidad que había nacido entre ellos, se acercaron aún más quedando uno a cada lado de Mina y al mismo tiempo besaron sus mejillas mientras le agarraban el trasero. Mina se sonrojó y se quedó muda, provocando que todos rieran por su reacción.

—No te preocupes mi querida loquita deslenguada —le dijo Mamoru —gracias a ti tenemos doble motivo para celebrar, no todos los días celebras tu cumpleaños y el de tu hermano.

—Gemelo —añadió Darien —por si no lo habían notado —bromeó.

Pero nadie dentro de la habitación rió.

—Supongo que no hablaras en serio mi niño —indagó Luna.

—Hablo muy enserio mi nana querida, es más, ahora tendrás a otro niño a quien regañar pero sobre todo consentir como lo haces conmigo.

—¿Cómo se enteraron? —preguntó Fiore —fuimos vecinos durante años Mamo y nunca vi a dos iguales hasta hoy.

—Serena ató algunos cabos y encontró algunas pruebas —respondió Mamoru.

—Encontró unos documentos en la habitación del viejo que nos sirvió de prueba por eso nos pidió que fuéramos hasta allá, aunque no era tan necesario porque ¿creo que nos parecemos no?

—¿Por qué tu padre nunca te lo dijo Darien si tenía esos documentos que lo probaban? —preguntó asombrada Molly.

—Porque él nunca lo supo Molly, son unos detalles casi imperceptible que solo Serena después de vernos juntos pudo notarlos al revisarlos. Pero ya basta de hablar, se supone que estamos celebrando ¿no es así?

Darien pidió que trajeran unas botellas de champaña para celebrar no solo sus veintiocho años sino que había reencontrado a su hermano no que no sabía que existía. Todos brindaron a la salud de los dos cumpleañeros.

—Creo que mi diosa del amor sigue en shock —comentó Yaten viendo a su esposa.

—¿Qué tal si la llevamos a una de las habitaciones y cumplimos sus fantasías? —le preguntó Mamoru a Darien.

Mina sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—¿A cual habitación? —chilló Mina dando saltitos.

—Era una broma Mina —aclaró un divertido Darien.

Mina hizo un dramático puchero haciendo que todos rieran al ver la cara de decepción de la rubia.

—¿Culito?

—Mamoru, Mina, Mamoru.

—Da igual, después de todo sabes que eres tú. ¿De casualidad no tienen otro hermano perdido pero sobre todo soltero?

—¡Mina! —le reclamó Yaten avivando nuevamente la risa de todos.

—No Mina, no tenemos otro hermano.

—¡Que cruel es el destino conmigo! —se quejó la rubia del moño, se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó por unos segundos —pero aun cuento con mis hijas.

—Mina solo tienes una hija —le recordó Michiru.

—A Mary si lo sé y mi pequeña está destinada desde antes de nacer a mini culito, y ahora con el tigrecito de Endymion tenemos trabajo pendiente —explicó viendo a su esposo—. Ahora si no me dices ¡Mina!, ¿Cómo si no me supiera mi nombre que siempre me lo recuerdan?

Como siempre ocurría con los comentarios de la rubia, los presentes rieron animadamente.

—Tengas todas los hijas que quieran —dijo Neflyte viendo a Mina y Yaten —así ese tigrecito con las mismas rayas de su padre se mantendrá lejos de mi bebita.

—¡hey! Te recuerdo que tú eras igual —le recordó Darien —además ahora soy un hombre reformado.

—Y que solo tiene ojos para mí —añadió Serena.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión sin mayor relevancia todos continuaron celebrando el cumpleaños de los ahora hermanos Shields, brindaron, comieron algunas botanas y minutos después la celebración continuó en la zona de la laguna. El festejo duró hasta altas horas de la noche, entre brindis, bailes y risas.

Sin duda era el mejor cumpleaños que Mamoru y Darien habían tenido. Horas más tardes cada uno en su cama pensaban en que el destino tiene sus designios y que maquina para que el universo conspire a su favor, haciendo que dos vidas que debían encontrarse se crucen, sus caminos habían tenido un mismo origen y después de mucho volvían a encontrase un 3 de Agosto, el mismo día en que ambos habían venido al mundo, un mundo que a partir de ahora compartirían juntos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola a todos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña locura que se me ocurrió, si bien es un homenaje para mi muso personal Darien Chiba, ****también es un regalo para todas quienes leyeron "De papel y Tinta" y "De Otro"... no sé cómo lo hice pero lo hice y espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Espero haberles sacado más de alguna ocurrencia con la voz de nuestra conciencia y de nuestro subconsciente "Mina"**

**Gracias a mis amigas Naira Moon, Mary y Diana por darme ideas para esta historia.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños mi Dari hermoso, mi muso y dueño de mis fantasías! ah obviamente a nosotras por extensión, las Mamochas.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
